Love In Memory
by emasnyasuho
Summary: Sehun itu mencintai Luhan, tapi apa yang akan dilakukannya jika Luhan pergi dari sisinya dan memintanya mencari pengganti baru? SEKAI/HUNKAI FF YAOI/ONESHOT [HUNKAI IN LUV]


**Title: Love In Memory**

 **Author : emasnyasuho**

 **Genre : Romance , Drama , Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

 **Rated : T**

 **Cast : SeKai (sehun x kai) Slight HunHan (Sehun x Luhan) ChanBaek (Chanyeol x Baekhyun)**

 **Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Semua cast disini milik tuhan, orang tua dan agensi masing-masing, tapi cerita murni dari saya. Jadi jangan coba-coba untuk copas ini cerita, karena saya tahu yang copas atau tidak.**

 **Summary: Sehun itu mencintai Luhan, tapi apa yang akan dilakukannya jika Luhan pergi dari sisinya dan memintanya mencarikan pengganti baru?**

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

.

 **Sehun POV**

Tepat setahun lalu kehidupanku lebih berwarna dan bahagia dimana aku dan istri ku Luhan menimba rumah tangga kecil dan sederhana, betapa aku begitu mencintainya dan juga anak-anaknya yang juga menjadi anak-anakku. Beruntungnya diriku ketika semua pengorbananku terbalaskan juga olehnya.

Mungkin kebahagianku tak didukung oleh materil yang mencukupi kehidupan keluargaku. Aku Oh Sehun dan istriku Luhan serta anak-anak kecilku yang sangat ku sayangi hanya tinggal di sebuah rumah kecil di pinggiran ujung kota padat Seoul, dekorasinya juga sangat sederhana dan juga tak begitu besar.

Walau begitu kalian pasti tak menyangka bila sebenarnya aku dulu memiliki kehidupan mapan dan kaya serta cukup untuk keluarga kecil ku tapi itu dulu sekarang aku meninggalkan kehidupan mewah itu demi hidup bersama Luhan dan anak-anaknya.

 _ **Saat itu**_

Ayah Sehun sedang membolak balik koran di ruang kerjanya yang megah dan besar itu, tapi buyar setelah ada yang mengetuk pintunya pelan.

''Masuklah'' dan yang masuk adalah Sehun satu-satunya putra sekaligus anak satu-satunya –atau anak tunggal- yang akan mewarisi perusahaan dan kekayaannya kelak ''Sehun duduklah'' Sehun menurut kemudian duduk di kursi yang dipersilahkan oleh ayahnya.

''Jadi bagaimana dengan tawarannya?'' Sehun menghela napas panjang sebelum mulai berbicara. Jujur saat ini dia begitu gugup walaupun dia sangat jarang merasa gugup. ''Engg.. aku..''

Menyadari kegugupan Sehun, ayah Sehun mencari cara supaya anaknya tidak gugup ''Kalau tidak bisa menjawab sekarang—'' ucapan ayah Sehun terhenti ''Tidak, sekarang saja lebih baik'' ayah Sehun mengangguk melihat anaknya yang begitu tak suka membuang-buang waktunya _'Dia akan menjadi seorang pewaris handal'_ batin ayah Sehun memikirkan bagaimana bila Sehun menjadi pewaris tunggal perusahaannya yang akan menghasilkan banyak duit untuknya.

Ayah Sehun memberi aba-aba agar Sehun memulai berbicara lebih dulu. Sehun yang paham maksud ayhnya mengangguk mengerti ''Aku tidak akan menikahi gadis pilihan ayah itu'' katanya penuh keberanian. ''Oh berarti kau memilih pilihan kedua yaiu memilih menjadi pewaris perusahaan kan?'' ayah Sehun tersenyum senang karena bila Sehun tak memilih menikah dengan wanita pilihan ayahnya tentulah pasti dia memilih pilihan yang kedua yakni menjadi pewaris perusahaannya.

''Tidak, aku juga tidak memilih yang kedua'' raut wajah ayah Sehun menjadi buram, dia juga menyeritkan alisnya mendengar ucapan Sehun ''Aku tidak akan menceraikan luhan'' kata Sehun tegas sudah siap dengan reaksi ayahnya nanti.

''Apa? kau lebih memilih pria murahan itu ketimbang ayahmu!?'' ayah Sehun berdiri di kursi kerjanya berjalan menghampiri Sehun ''Berdiri'' perintahnya ketus dan Sehun menurutinya.

 _ **Plakk**_

Tamparan mulus ayahnya sukses melesat di pipi kanan Sehun. Sehun diam mematung tubuhnya bergetar karena ketakutan hebat di pikirannya mungkin ayahnya akan membunuhnya saat itu juga. Iya mungkin.

''Kau anak kurang ajar Sehun, sekarang angkat kaki dari rumah ini dan jangan harap kau bisa kembali ke rumah ini lagi kau juga bukan anakku lagi!'' bentak ayah Sehun mendorong Sehun keluar dari ruang kerjanya bahkan rumahnya.

Sehun tergeletak di teras rumahnya karena di dorong keras oleh pegawai-pegawai berotot besar milik ayah Sehun, kemudian dua buah koper berisi baju-baju Sehun juga di lempar tak jauh dari letak Sehun. Diam sebentar Sehun menetralkan napasnya kemudian berdiri dengan masih mengelus punggungnya yang nyeri akibat benturan dengan teras rumah itu.

 _Drttt_

Ponsel Sehun berbunyi, dengan cepat Sehun mencarinya di dalam saku celananya. Dia sudah tahu siapa yang menghubunginya itu.

''Tenang, aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan segera kesana'' kata Sehun tersenyum mendengar kekhawatiran istrinya yakni Luhan, membuat Sehun semakin mencintai luhan.

Yah begitulah kejadiannya. Aku sungguh tak menyesal bila harus meninggalkan kedua orang tuaku, kalau kalian tahu saja mereka sangat buas seperti binatang karena terlalu tergila pada uang dan harta mereka dan menjadikanku hanya sebagai alat pencetak uangnya saja membuatku tambah sangat membencinya. Lagi pula selama pernikahaan aku dan Luhan memang sudah tidakk direstui karena aku menikahinya secara diam-diam.

Tapi semua penderitaan dulu sudah tergantikan dengan kebahgaianku bersama keluarga kecil ku yang aku cintai. Menurutku tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain melihat anak-anakku bermain ceria di halaman rumah bersama teman-temannya. Di tambah lagi dengan istriku yang selalu memasak makanan enak dengan sepenuh hatinya.

 **Sehun POV End**

Sehun sedang tertidur pulas di kasur yang tak empuk itu setelah bekerja paruh waktu. Terlalu lelah hingga pulas sampai-sampai tak mendengar istrinya -Luhan- memanggilnya berkali-kali dari dapur.

''Sehunie, bisakah kau belikan susu untuk Ziyu?'' minta Luhan pada Sehun yang masih meringkuk di kasur itu. Sehun yang merasa ada gunjangan di tubuhnya mulai membuka matanya setengah ''Hmm.. tapi aku lelah Luhanie. Tidak bisakah kau membelinya sendiri?'' setelah itu sehun kembali tidur.

''Tapi aku takut Sehunie, besok pagi-pagi dia pasti menagihnya'' memang awalnya Ziyu merengek-rengek minta di beri susu tapi sialnya susunya habis, selamat Luhan bisa menenangkannya dan dia kembali tidur, tapi mungkin besok pagi-pagi sekali dia akan memintanya dan bila tak ada Ziyu akan menangis sangat keras.

Luhan menghela napasnya, dia menyerah membangunkan Sehun, apalagi Sehun tertidur pulas sepertinya sangat kelelahan jadi Luhan tak tega membangunkannya. Dengan keterpaksaan Luhan akhirnya pergi membeli sendiri susu untuk Ziyu.

Diambil Luhan mantel tebal serta topi dan syal agar tak kedinginan di jalan nanti. Sekilas dia melirik ke arah jam di atas lemari baju waktu menunjukkan pukul 11 lewat 35 menit sekitar 25 menit lagi akan sampai di jam 12 tengah malam _'belum terlalu malam'_ batin Luhan memberanikan diri melewati dinginnya malam serta sepinya jalanan malam.

Awalanya Luhan berpikir tidak mungkin ada supermarket yang buka tengah malam begini, tapi seakan tuhan mengerti keadaannya. Tepat di ujung jalan ada sebuah supermarket yang masih terang karena lampunya belum dimatikan menandakan kalau tokonya belum tutup.

''Permisi, boleh aku membeli susu?'' kata Luhan cepat karena toko itu akan segera di tutup oleh pemiliknya ''Kau beruntung'' kata pemilik toko itu masuk kemudian mengambil sekotak susu pesanan Luhan dan Luhan membayarnya lalu bergegas pulang karena dirinya sudah mulai mengantuk.

Tak apa hanya tinggal beberapa meter saja dia akan sampai di rumah dan selamat serta Ziyu tidak akan menangis lagi.

 _Brmmmm_

Suara mobil tiba-tiba memekik telinga dari arah belakang. Luhan kaget dan takut setengah mati, keringat dingin meluncur di pelipisnya. Tanpa melihat langsung mobilnya Luhan bisa menebak kalau mobil itu berjalan ugal-ugalan belum lagi ini sudah malam pasti banyak pemabuk berkeliaran dan mungkin pengendara mobil itu salah-satunya.

Luhan melirik sebentar kebelakang, tapi yang dilihatnya hanya cahaya silau dari mobil dan Luhan menyipitkan matanya karena cahaya itu sangat mengganggu penglihatannya.

Cahaya itu semakin dekat, dekat dan dekat

 **.**

Drtttt

Hp Sehun bergetar berkali-kali seakan mebangunkan pemiliknya yang masih tertidur itu. Sehun yang setengah bangun meraba-raba meja di samping tempat tidurnya mencari sumber suara itu. memencet tombolnya ''Yeoboseo?'' terdengar sesorang berbicara di sana.

''Apa?" mata Sehun terbuka sepenuhnya bahkan sekarang dia terduduk di tempat tidurnya.

 **skip**

Dan di sinilah sehun sekarang di sebuah gundukan tanah yang penuh bunga-bunga di atasnya. Dia sungguh tak menyangka akan adanya hal ini, hal yang seharusnya tak terjadi secepat ini. Semua pelayat yang memakai baju hitam pulang ke rumah masing tapi berbeda dengan Sehun, dia masih setia berdiri di samping gudukan itu sesekali mengelus nisan berwarna hitam itu. Sehun sudah hancur sekarang, dia menangis sejadinya bahkan di depan anaknya.

''Appa~'' sehun diam dari tangisnya sebentar ketika sebuah tangan menarik-narik celana panjang yang dikenakannya. Sehun dengan cepat menghapus air matanya kemudian berjongkok agar setara dengan anaknya.

''Appa uljima..'' Sehun tersenyum cerah meski hatinya terluka, dia pun memeluk putranya itu sesekali mengelusnya lembut kepalanya. Tanpa di sadari, Sehun menjadi bergetar kemudian menangis di pelukan anaknya ''Maafkan appa mu ini nak''

 **.**

kesalahan sehun saat itu sungguh tak bisa di maafkan, bagaimana sehun melalaikan kewajibannya sebagai suami hanya untuk kepentingan sendiri. Penyesalan sehun sudah tak berguna lagi untuk mengembalikan semuanya. Sehun dulu rela mengorbankan kehidupan mewah bahkan orang tuanya terutama ibunya hanya untuk Luhan orang yang paling sehun sayang dan cintai tapi kini sekarang dia sudah tak ada.

Masih Sehun ingat jelas apa yang Luhan katakan untuk sehun sebelum benar-benar pergi. Ketika Luhan berada di ruangan berwarna putih di rumah sakit dan terbaring di kasurnya dengan rintihan kesakitan di kepala terutama punggungnya dia mengatakan sesuatu.

 _''Ketika aku sudah tak bisa bersamamu dan anak kita, aku harap kau mencari penggantiku Sehunie'' Sehun pun membelalak kaget mendengarnya, jawaban Sehun tentu saja tak bisa bagaimana dia bisa perpaling pada orang lain selain Luhan istrinya. Luhan tersenyum mengelus pipi Sehun sayang dan Sehun pun memegang tangan Luhan yang berada di pipi Sehun ''Aku tahu kau pasti susah melupakanku, aku pun begitu. Tapi aku tak bertahan lama Sehunie tulang-tulangku sudah hancur dan pikirkan juga Ziyu dia membutuhkan seorang ibu Sehunie. Aku mohon, jangan jadi orang egois sehunie'' sehun menggelengkan kepala cepat, air matanya sudah mengalir deras dan semakin deras ketika dia merasakan kalau Luhan sudah tak bernapas dan bergerak lagi. Sehun pun memeluknya untuk terakhir kali dan mencium keningnya ''Saranghae Luhanie''_

Dua hari sepeninggalan Luhan dari sisi Sehun menjadikan Sehun seperti mayat hidup, wajahnya pucat karena tak pernah makan, matanya sebam karena terlalu lama menangis bahkan Ziyu anaknya sempat sehun abaikan, beruntung saat itu chanyeol –tetangga sehun- bersama istrinya baekhyun datang melihat kondisi sehun yang sangat memprihatinkan berinisiatif menjaga Ziyu untuk sementara.

''Sebaiknya pulihkan dulu keadaanmu, tenang saja aku akan merawat Ziyu seperti anakku sendiri'' kata Chanyeol kemudian menggendong anak Sehun ke rumahnya. Saat itu Sehun tak bisa menolaknya karna yang dikatakan Chanyeol memang benar Sehun begitu rapuh dan membutuhkan pemulihan yang lama.

 **.**

Empat bulan berlalu, sehun sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kesendiriannya tidur sendiri, makan sendiri dan menghabiskan waktu sendiri tanpa Luhan dan Ziyu walaupun begitu sehun masih tetap merindukan Ziyu dan akan menangis bila merindukan Luhan.

Pagi itu hari minggu yakni hari libur dan Sehun tak bekerja, Sehun memang sudah jarang bekerja tapi sebisa mungkin dia tetap bekerja.

Sehun berniat membuat teh di dapur. Sebuah teh dia celupkan di dalam gelas berisi air panas tapi sayangnya Sehun tidak mencampurnya dengan gula karena saat itu gulanya habis dan belum membeli persediaan semenjak Luhan tak ada ''haishh kenapa gulanya habis!'' protesnya entah pada siapa. sehun tinggalkan begitu saja teh di dapur menuju kamar mengambil jaket serta dompetnya kemudian pergi ke supermarket tempat biasa Luhan membeli bahan-bahan dapur.

 **.**

''Jadi berapa semuanya?'' tanya Sehun didepan kasir supermarket, sang kasirpun menyebutkan nominal yang harus di bayarnya jadi sehun tinggal membayarnya saja.

Sehun membungkuk sedikit di hadapan kasir itu ''kamsahamnida'' kasir itu tersebut membungkuk ramah ''cheonma, silahkan datang kembali''

Di perjalanan pulang sehun terlihat tenang-tenang saja, tak ada yang megganggu pikiranku kecuali luhan dan rasa kangennya. Awalnya santai saja sambil membawa bungkusan gula yang baru saja dia beli belum lama sampai mataku memicing melihat sosok pemuda cukup tinggi kira-kira hampir sama dengan tinggiku di seberang sana yang tampak sedang menyebrang sambil menelpon tanpa melihat ke kanan dan ke kirinya.

Sehun cuek saja kemudian terkejut karena tak berapa jauh dari sosok itu ada sebuah mobil sport berkecepatan tinggi mungkin sekitar 60 lebih km per jam. Sehun lihat sekilas pada lampu merah memang benar lampu merah sudah menjadi warna hijau dan sosok pemuda itu tak menyadarinya. Mungkin setelah ini akan terjadi tabrakan maut dan pemuda itu yang akan menjadi korban utamanya.

''Hei kauuu! Awas !'' Sehun teriakin pemuda itu sekuat yang dia bisa tapi mihil pemuda tersebut tak mengubrisnya sama sekali mungkin karena dua faktor yakni pemuda tersebut sedang menelpon atau karena suara bising jalanan yang membuatnya tuli tak mendengar teriakan Sehun.

Kepanikan Sehun semakin menjadi ketika mobil sport itu hampir kepada titik di mana pemuda seberang itu berdiri. Sudah Sehun teriakin beberapa kali hampir seperti orang gila –bila orang di sekitar melihatku- andai saja sehun punya toa pasti dia akan mendengarnya. Tapi sekarang toa sedang tak ada.

Cukup sudah kesabaran dan kepanikan sehun, terpaksa dia letakkan bungkusan gula itu di sembarang tempat di tengah keramaian yang kemungkinan akan lenyap di ambil orang tapi sudah dia tak peduli. Sehun terjang saja jalan raya yang padat itu, suara klakson dimana-mana seperti meneriaki dan menyuruh Sehun minggir dari hadapan pemencet klakson itu. Sampai Sehun merengguh tubuh pemuda itu cepat.

 _ **Brukk**_

Pendaratan tampak mulus dan pemuda itu selamat, pemuda itu sekarang berada di atas Sehun lebih tepatnya pelukannya dengan sehun di bawahnya. Pemuda itu melihat Sehun dengan mata membulat mungkin kaget tapi sehun melihatnya hanya tersenyum lega karena pemuda itu tak terluka ''arkh'' ringis Sehun membuyarkan tatapan pemuda itu yang cukup lama, dengan gerakan cepat pemuda itu bangkit dari tubuh Sehun.

Bisa Sehun rasakan sepertinya lengannya tak bergerak, jika di gerakkan hanya terasa sakit. Pemuda itu memegang lengan Sehun –sedikit menekanya- dengan pelan, tangannya sangat terasa lembut di kulit Sehun ''Sepertinya tulangmu patah'' katanya pelan. Sehun hanya tersenyum mengangguk saja, pemuda di depannya itu sangat manis hampir mirip dengan Luhannya dulu. Katakan sehun pengkhianat karena sepertinya dia mulai tertarik pada pria ini yang bahkan baru saja aku temui beberapa waktu lalu.

Dua tahun berlalu keluarga baru Oh Sehun yakni Sehun Kai dan Ziyu di tengah-tengah mereka. Sehun membawa Kai dalam pelukannya dan Kai membawa Ziyu ke pelukan hangatnya. Saat ini mereka tengah menikmati piknik di sebuah taman di tengah kota, tak lupa dengan cemilan sebagai teman ngobrol mereka.

Kai menggerakkan sedikit badannya menyamankan tubuhnya di pelukan Sehun ''Sehun-ah apa sekarang kau bahagia ?'' tanyanya. Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawabannya ''Sangat bahagia''

''Boleh aku tahu kenapa ?'' Sehun mulai berpikir keras ''hmm kau sama seperti Luhan'' Kai menghela napas panjang, dia pikir Sehun sudah melupakan sepenuhnya Luhan, istrinya yang meninggal beberapa tahun silam itu.

''Apa aku sama seperti dia?'' kini Sehun merenggangkan pelukannya pada Kai lalu menatapnya ''Kalian memang sama Kai dan Luhan tapi tak semua, kau mengisi kekurangan Luhan dan Luhan mengisi kekuranganmu kalian juga mengisi kebahagiaan di hidupku. gomawo Kai'' Sehun mencium kening Kai sayang kemudian memeluknya. Ziyu yang melihatnya langsung menghambur ke tengah-tengah mereka berdua ''Satu lagi si jagoanku'' ujar Sehun membalas pelukan Ziyu lalu mencium kedua pipinya.

Sehun selalu bersyukur apa yang selalu Tuhan berikan padanya meski itu berupa suka yakni menemukan seorang Kai dan duka di tinggal oleh Luhan istri kesayangannya dulu. Hanya sedih yang selalu terbesit bila mengingat nama Luhan tapi perlahan Sehun bisa menyadarinya jika tuhan tak mengambil luhan mungkin dia tak akan ketemu Kai dan jika Kai datang lebih dulu mungkin dia tak akan ketemu Luhan. Tenang saja, tuhan pasti punya cerita bahagia tentang setiap makhluknya dan sebagai manusia kita hanya perlu berusaha dan bersyukur dengan yang diberikan.

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore dan mereka belum juga berkemas untuk keberangkatan besok.

''Sehun-ah sebaiknya kita pulang sebelum terlambat'' Kai mulai membereskan perlengkapan pikniknya kedalam tas pikniknya, Sehun menggangguk mantap lalu menggendong Ziyu agar Kai bisa leluasa membereskan keperluan pikniknya ''Ne kajja''

''Jagoan appa, besok kita harus berangkat. Apa ziyu sudah siap?'' tanya Sehun dengan Ziyu yang masih dalam gendongannya ''Ne appa'' jawab Ziyu semangat ''Lalu apa Ziyu kangen sama Luhan eomma?'' raut wajah ziyu yang tadinya semangat menjadi pudar dan sedih, tapi Ziyu tetap mengangguk ''Ne appa juga kangen. Seandainya saja dia masih hidup'' sekarang wajah Sehun yang tampak sedih bahkan dia meneteskan air matanya megingat kejadian itu. Ziyu dengan gerakan pelan menghapus lelehan air mata di pipi Sehun ''Appa uljima'' Sehun mengangguk mengatakan kalau dia baik-baik saja.

Keesokan harinya tiga buah koper milik Sehun Kai dan Ziyu sudah tersusun rapi di ruang tamu dan siap di masukkan dalam mobil yang sudah terparkir di depan rumah. Di kediaman Sehun juga nampak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tidak lain adalah tetangga baik mereka serta si kecil Jakson—anak mereka-

''Kau tahu Sehunah kami tak akan terima jika kau melupakan kami'' kata Chanyeol sinis tapi sebenarnya di lubuk hatinya dia begitu sedih bila berpisah dengan Sehun dan keluarganya itu ''Kau pikir aku bisa'' Sehun pun memeluk Chanyeol erat.

Baekhyun dan Kai juga saling berpelukan sebagai salam perpisahan mereka ''Ziyu ayo peluk eomma'' Baekhyun merentangkan tangannya di hadapan Ziyu memintanya memeluknya, Ziyu pun dengan senang hati memeluknya, tak berapa jauh dari mereka ada tatapan tak suka melihat Baekhyun memeluk Ziyu ''Jakson juga peluk eomma'' Kai yang menyadari itu segera mencari cara agar Jakson tak keburu menangis dan itu berhasil membuat Jakson memeluknya erat.

''Baiklah ayo kita berangkat, kita bisa ketinggalan pesawat'' Sehun di bantu chanyeol pun mengangkat 3 koper ke mobil secara bergantian. Jujur saja sebernya Sehun tak tega memisahkan acara perpisahan istri serta anak-anak Chanyeol dan Sehun tapi mereka harus cepat-cepat pergi agar tak ketinggalan pesawat.

 _ **Di perjalanan**_

Sehun tenang mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang dan Kai di sampingnya memangku Ziyu yang sedang tertidur pulas. Mereka tak langsung ke bandara melainkan singgah di suatu tempat cukup sepi dan lumayan jauh dari permungkiman penduduk.

Sampai di tempat yang di maksud Sehun mematikan mesin mobilnya ''Aku akan pergi sebentar'' katanya lembut pada Kai ''selama yang kau perlukan Sehun-ah'' setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Kai Sehun keluar dari mobil dengan seikat bunga merah di tangan kanannya. Seharusnya dia juga harus mengajak Ziyu, sayangnya Ziyu sedang tertidur pulas alhasil Sehun saja yang harus pergi sendiri.

Tibalah Sehun di tempat yang sudah lama ingin dia kunjungi, tempat di samping sebuah gudukan tanah besar dan sebuah papan bertuliskan 'Xi Luhan' di ujung gundukan tersebut.

Suasana di sana cukup mencekam di tambah lagi sangat sepi tapi Sehun tak perduli dia meletakkan seikat bunga mawar merah yang dia bawa tadi di atas gudukan itu.

''Luhanie aku kembali membawakan bunga mawar ke sukaanmu'' monolog Sehun pada gundukan itu. Tak ada respon apa-apa hanya ada angin yang berhembus kencang mengenai wajah Sehun seolah sebuah belaian tangan Luhan.

Untuk beberapa waktu Sehun bergetar kemudian tumpahlah semua tangisnya, tangis penyesalan yang harusnya tidak pernah dia alami. Sehun tak habis pikir bagaimana dia bisa menyia-nyiakan pemuda sebaik, selembut, secantik Luhan.

''Maafkan aku Luhanie'' lirih Sehun terisak sambil mengelus papan nisan itu ''Tapi tenang Luhanie aku sudah turuti ke inginan mu, yakni mencari penggantimu dan aku mendapatkannya. Walaupun begitu kau tidak akan sama dengannya begitupun dia tak akan sama denganmu'' Sehun menghapus air matanya cepat lalu tersenyum mengingat keinginan terakhir Luhan yang sudah dia penuhi. Dia merasa puas.

''Luhanie aku harus segera pergi membawa keluarga baru kita, hidup di sini terlalu keras. aku ingin bahagia bersama keluargaku dan aku hanya ingin kau tenang di sana'' ujar Sehun menjadi raut wajah sedih lagi dan dia yakini pasti Luhan tak akan suka melihatnya.

''Aku pergi dan aku janji akan menemuimu lagi, Luhanie saranghae'' dengan kasih sayang Sehun mencium papan nisan itu, sebelum akhirnya berbalik keluar dari kompleks pemakaman yang sepi itu. Sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kompleks pemakaman itu Sehun membersihkan sisa-sisa air matanya dulu agar tak di lihat oleh Kai dan Ziyu ketika terbangun nanti.

Seusai mengunjungi pemakaman Luhan, Kai Sehun dan Ziyu segera menuju badara, mereka sudah hampir terlambat.

Semua sudah siap duduk manis di kursi pesawat Sehun duduk dekat jendela dan Kai di sebelah nya—masih- memangku Ziyu yang sudah terbangun itu.

''Apa ziyu sudah siap?'' tanya Sehun pada Ziyu yang sangat bersemangat itu ''Ne appa. Ziyu sudah tidak sabar'' Sehun mencubit gemas pipi ziyu ''jagon appa memang yang terbaik'' Kai melihatnya hanya terkekeh gemas.

Beberapa detik sebelum lepas landas Sehun menerawang awan-awan yang ada di langit, awan itu seperti wajah Luhan yang tersenyum sangat manis. Sehun pun ikut tersenyum.

''Selamat tinggal Luhanie. Saranghae'' bisiknya pelan

Pesawat sudah terbang seutuhnya meninggalkan landasannya dan pergi ke arah tujuannya. Membawa Sehun dan keluarga kecilnya ke kehidupan yang lebih baik.

 _Kai, Ziyu, aku menyayangi kalian._

 **The End**

 **Hai hai hai…**

 **Author bikin ff SeKai pas temen seperjuangan author kasih tau bakal ada event bikin ff sekai, alhasil author jadi ikutan bikin deh. yah walaupun bukan sekai shipper. Hehe. Bagaimana ff ini ? gaje /sudah kuduga/ maklumi masih author kelas bawah jadi masih amburadeul dan typo berhamburan.**

 **Review juseyo .. Gomawo for reading ^^**

 **Exo Saranghajja**


End file.
